


Discovering yourself

by Niina_rox



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	1. Chapter 1

Sana knew what love was, she seen whenever her parents were together. It was plain as day. She was thirteen the moment she not only knew, she was in love but that she also likes girls. Sana was with her parents visiting her grandparents, and she was out wandering one of the fields. One part of the farm that was untouched it was a mix, of wheat and weeds. It wasn’t much, but to Sana, it was beautiful, as she sat on one of the trees. She couldn’t help but notice something.

Someone, swinging.

It was that moment Sana forgot how to breathe; it didn’t help that when this person looked over, they smiled. Simply adding to her problem a few minutes go by, then Sana is brought back to reality. “Hi there I’m Zoe” her smile was like sunshine, it was suddenly everything to Sana. Once she stopped day dreaming she said, “nice to meet you I’m Sana.” It was quiet but not awkward, “would you like to join me on the swing.” With absolutely no hesitation.

“Yes, I would.”

A moment later she helped her over the fence, once they sat down and slowly moved back and forth. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around here,” Sana laughed a little “I’m just visiting my grandparents.” Zoe took a moment before asking “how long, are you staying” “just two days.” It was like they both seemed disappointed, they talked they swung. It was the start of a beautiful friendship. As Sana walked away, she was happy, to have made a friend.

She found out that Zoe is sixteen, which was a bit of surprise. They had exchanged numbers an hour before Sana left, and of course, took a few photos.

 

In the days that followed they messaged, non-stop even when they were both at school. Supposedly in class during lunch, Sana was found giggling at her phone. Jihyo sat next to her “what’s so funny,” it’s a minute or two later. Sana looks at her best friend and adds, “my new friend Zoe.” It was quiet for a moment Sana put her phone, away and talked to Jihyo. It was obvious how close these two girls are; they were only five when they met.

By the time Sana was fourteen, she and Zoe had managed to hang out more than a few times. By now Sana knew she was different, from her school friends. She knew she didn’t like boys maybe it was the attraction, to Zoe. It was clear that there was just something, about her. It was a quiet Saturday afternoon; they were sitting on the swing. Sana decided to confide in her new friend, “there’s something I haven’t told anyone.”

Zoe looked at her “what’s that” Sana smiled a little, she played with the hem of her dress. “It’s been a year since I found out that, I’m gay” Zoe felt relief “I had a feeling you were different.” She smiled at her “when did you know,” Sana took a moment before simply saying. “The day I met you” not only did Zoe’s eyes widen in surprise, but her heartbeat raced. She felt butterflies “seriously” Sana nodded, “wow” it fell quiet. “I guess there’s something we could try out.”

At first, Sana was confused that was until she felt Zoe’s lips on hers. Not only did she enjoy it but, it made her breath falter. The kiss was quick, but it was enough, as Zoe pulled away it was clear they both liked it. Both of them were smiling in a new way before they continued. Zoe was definitely in control, but Sana didn’t mind at all it was fine. Until she heard her mum coming to find her, “Sana it’s time for dinner” neither of them wanted to part.

“Don’t worry we’ll see each other in the morning,” Sana felt happy about that. One last kiss before they parted she met her mother, at the fence, it was a quiet walk as they headed back. During dinner Sana was quiet, there were two things, on her mind her kiss with Zoe. And wanting to tell her parents that she’s gay, it became clear that there was something on her mind. “Honey aren’t you hungry” of course; they would notice she’s mostly playing with her food.

As she looked up from her plate she noticed, the four of them looking at her with concern. “I was thinking that I should tell you something,” they waited “I’ve known for a while now that I’m gay.” They all gasped, and somehow Sana knew it wasn’t, a good thing she quickly headed upstairs. Sitting in her room in silence, waiting for any of them to say something. “I can’t believe this” her mother sounded, shocked her grandmother spoke next.

“I think it’s because she’s been hanging around Zoe,” Sana’s heart stopped she also felt it breaking. “Let’s not jump to conclusions” her grandfather sounded like he was on her side. “Is it really a bad thing that she’s into girls, she’s still the same girl we all know and love.”  That seemed to silence them but not for long, “that’s not how I raised my daughter.” Her father sounded disgusted she broke, “and from now on she’ll be staying away from Zoe.”

She immediately messaged her.

_To Zoe <3:_

_“My parents and my grandparents know about me.”_

_From Zoe <3:_

_“And how did they react.”_

_To Zoe <3:_

_“Well let’s just say only my grandfather is on my side, and...”_

_From Zoe <3:_

_“And?”_

_To Zoe <3:_

_“I don’t think we’ll be able to see each other anymore.”_

 

Zoe’s heart broke she laid in bed crying, it was only the last couple of months. When she started to have feelings for Sana, and right now it looks like that’s not going to happen. They both cried themselves to sleep, they both had a plan. The next morning before either of their families were awake, they both snuck out. Zoe was more than happy to wrap Sana in her arms, “I can’t believe this is how they reacted.” Sana held her and cried a little.

“I know I heard everything from my room, both my dad and grandmother think.” “That you’re the reason for this,” Zoe went quiet she pulled away a little. She gently held Sana's face as she said, "we can get through this Sana." A moment later they kissed it was soft; it was sweet. Even though it's what she needed, Sana felt like it was goodbye. Sitting on the swing, Zoe had her arm, around Sana's waist. "You know your parents can't change you; no one can change who you are." "And no matter what I will always be there for you."

Sana smiled at that "thank you, Zoe," a moment goes by "I should head back." "I should too" they reluctantly parted ways, it was still quiet when Sana walked in. And instead of heading back to her room, she sat in the kitchen at the dining table. Where last night was planted in her mind, a few minutes later "are you okay Sana." She looked up to see her grandfather, "I think so" with no hesitation he gave her a hug. That's how they stayed for a few minutes. 


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed normal enough her grandfather made, them some breakfast. Sana was able to be herself "you'll always have, me on your side" she couldn't help but smile. About fifteen minutes later her parents walked in, the whole atmosphere in the kitchen changed. Her father said, "just know Sana that things will change, you'll no longer be seeing Zoe." She knew that was coming, but she didn't expect what her mother said. "You're only fourteen you don't know what, you want and as far as I'm concerned." "You're still a normal fourteen-year-old girl who likes boys."

Sana stayed quiet, a few minutes later she headed upstairs.

And packed her things while she was there, Zoe messaged her.

_From Zoe <3:_

_"Have you talked to your parents?"_

_To Zoe <3:_

_"More like they talked I listened mum is going to act like nothing has changed."_

_"And dad well he says that things, will change and we have to stop seeing each other."_

_From Zoe <3:_

_" </3 </3."_

An hour later they headed home; it was quiet. Of course, Sana knew better than to defy her parents. Sana was quiet as she went to school the next day, Jihyo wanted to know what was wrong with her best friend. "Sana what's wrong? Why are you so quiet," it was recess, and they were surrounded by noisy students. "On Saturday night I told my parents a secret, I've kept to myself for a year." Jihyo felt confused "what secret?" she looked, at her "that I like girls" Jihyo was only a little surprised. "Thank you for sharing that" "at least, you're more accepting than my parents."

A part of Jihyo was close to asking what happened, a moment later Sana added. "Dad told me I have to stay away from Zoe, and mum is pretending nothing has changed." Jihyo felt her heart break a little, she held her a little "I'm sure we can work something out." "I'm here for you Sana" "thank you Jihyo," it was quiet for the rest of the day.

 

When she was fifteen, Sana couldn't believe it, when her parents decided to try and set her up on dates. With guys that she would never go for, even if she were straight. It was during this time that she discovered that Zoe, had a place of her own in town. Since she had finished school was now working, Sana couldn't contain her excitement. And one Saturday morning while hanging out, with Jihyo they went for a visit. For the first time in years, Jihyo noticed how nervous, her best friend was. She smiled a little knowing that, she hasn't seen Zoe in a while.

After hesitantly knocking and hearing, "coming" a few seconds later Zoe opened the door. It was like time stood still feelings rushed back, they both hugged and cried a little. Jihyo felt happy for them things changed as they kissed, for a few minutes. Once that was out of the way Sana said, "Zoe this is Jihyo, my best friend." Zoe smiled as she said "nice to meet you," "it's nice to meet you too." Jihyo smirked a little "I like the effect you have on Sana," they both laughed a little as Sana blushed. It was Jihyo's idea to come up with a plan.

Sana's parents knew that their daughter would be staying, with Jihyo for the weekend. What they definitely aren't aware of is, that Sana will actually be staying with Zoe. They're both a little nervous about since they haven't spent more than a few hours together. For a while, though they simply relaxed on Zoe's bed. Holding each other, it was perfect Sana was doing her best. To take in as much as she could knowing, her parents would do whatever it took to keep them apart. After a while, they talked. "My parents have decided to try and, set me up with guys I'd never go for."

"My mum tried that with me before, but in the end, she gave up." Sana looked at Zoe "if only they knew how happy, you make me" they both smiled. "Yeah" Zoe pulled her in for a kiss, it was gentle at first. It slowly progressed to so much more; soon enough Sana was lying under her. Thinking that nothing could be better than this moment. They began seeing each other secretly, with the help of Jihyo.

 

Sana received a nice surprise when it was her birthday, she was sixteen and home alone. She didn't hesitate in going over to see her girlfriend, since she'd be alone for a few days. It helped that it is the holidays it was, good that she was able to keep their relationship a secret. As soon as she knocked on the door Zoe, was fully prepared. "Happy birthday Sana" both girls smiled brightly, as they hugged "thank you." "Are you ready for a surprise" Sana looked at her, "I think so" Zoe laughed a little "okay close your eyes." With that she led her to the bedroom.

On the bed were a few presents, and a beautiful dress. Sana was speechless "oh my god" she, happily hugged her "I wanted to make your birthday special." "It's safe to say you have" a few moments, later she opened the presents. She didn't hesitate in changing into the dress, before she put it on. Zoe back hugged her feeling Sana melt in her arms, before kissing her temple she said "you're beautiful you know that." Sana blushed feeling a little shy, she held her for a little longer. Before adding "come on finish getting, ready there's somewhere I want to take you."

Sana already knew that this is definitely, her favourite birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the perfect day. They ended up going to a different town, Zoe showed her one of her favourite spots. It's a historical building that has been converted, to a cafe and a library. Sana smiled happily as she looked at everything, Zoe couldn't help but laugh a little. They wandered around a little looking at some of the oldest books, as well as having a cup of coffee. Everything was going wonderfully, around lunchtime they settled. On getting some takeaway and then sitting in a park, having fun taking pictures. There is one in particular that Sana will cherish.

It's a simple one Zoe is holding her while they both smile, at the camera. It's a perfect moment. There was something Sana didn't need on her birthday, her parents. They spotted the girls in the park, at first, they stayed away. But they decided they needed to say something, despite the fact that they could see how happy their daughter is. Neither of them were expecting to see Sana's parents; it was obvious who was there. Sana stopped smiling, of course, she hoped they wouldn't ruin anything. But them being who they are had to say something.

"It's pretty clear you didn't listen to us," Sana took a few moments to collect herself. "No, I didn't why can't you let me be happy," they simply looked at her "why can't you just be happy with what we want." It was obvious that Sana wasn't going to get anywhere, with them for the time being Zoe was being quiet. "Why can't you two get used to the fact that, Sana is different and be happy." "With who she is" part of her felt like crying, the rest was trying to stay strong. In the end, after an argument. Sana decided to say she wants to stay with Zoe.

Who was more than happy with that idea. Her parents were so against it before; they could protest the decision. Sana got up and left quickly walking away, feeling annoyed that her birthday was going downhill. Zoe managed to stop her before she walked, onto the road. She didn't need to say anything before, Zoe wrapped her in her arms. Sana broke a little crying a little, after about ten minutes Sana was right. "I think you need a distraction," of course, she couldn't help but agree. Pulling away and looking into her girlfriend's eyes, she asked.

"What did you have in mind," the look on Zoe's face said it all. As they headed off she smiled happily, soon Sana was standing in the local RSL. They were having a big celebration so; there was plenty of music and fun. And it's just what the two of them needed, joining when a handful of others started dancing. The incident from a while earlier was now completely forgotten. The best part of the whole thing is that they made new friends. The evening was spent relaxing on Zoe's bed, watching a few movies. The following morning they talk.

It's no surprise that Zoe was smiling a little, as she said: "since you're going to stay here." "We should get some of your things" Sana, began to smile uncontrollably. A little before nine they were, ready to go, it was good that they were alone. Sana was going through what she needed since she still has school. She made sure to grab her uniforms and her books. Zoe was looking at the photos on the wall; it was close to an hour later when they were done. Carrying a few bags of clothes, and other bits and pieces. It was pretty clear that Sana was happy.

 

Two months later.

Sana was on her way home after school, it's a bit of a longer commute, but she doesn't mind. She was quietly singing along to a few songs, that she was listening to all the while having fun. All the while not paying attention to the fact that her parents, were following her. They showed up at the door a few minutes after; she walked in. Of course, Sana was curious as to who it was, knowing she's usually alone until four. She was surprised and nothing more when she noticed who it was. "What do you want" they weren't shocked at all.

"Can we come in" she hesitated a little, but let them in "we wanted to talk." She excused herself for a couple of minutes, so she could get changed. Of course, when she was done Sana sat a little away from them. "We're sorry for not being for not being supportive," she almost reacted but waited. "I guess we didn't want to think anything was different," Sana felt certain that she wouldn't forgive them. Her mother tried to really get her attention, "we were trying to protect you." This time she laughed a little "protect me? From what, being happy?"

Silence followed for a few minutes, it was obvious she knew something wasn't right. "Why can't you completely accept who I am, and who I'm with" Sana moved away. Hoping to feel a little better she folded her arms, across her chest before she saying. "If you're really sorry for not being supportive, how about you both apologize for being crappy parents." "And if you think I'm coming back home, I'm not" Sana walked away. She knew that her parents wouldn't give up, they also wouldn't give in. So, where did that leave Sana? She was, stuck wondering.

Wondering if she'll have a family again, she felt a little better after they left. And it all melted away when Zoe came home, twenty minutes later. Despite how much she tried to act like, nothing was wrong Zoe could tell. "Hey what's wrong? And don't say nothing," Sana sighed a little "I seen my parents they tried to apologize." "I think they were trying to get me to come home," Zoe waited a minute or two. Before she did or said anything "they will come around eventually, besides you have me" in that moment. Sana was wrapped in her arms.

"I'm happy that I have you" there was, silence for a minute or two. There was no better time than now for, what Sana wanted to say. She wasn't sure when she'd be ready to say, those three simple words. But a few seconds later she goes for it, "I love you Zoe" she doesn't say anything in return at first. But she's smiling proudly she doesn't hesitate in kissing, her a couple of times before adding "I love you too." Everything before this was completely forgotten.


End file.
